


Meteors (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: The world surrenders. Fan comic based on the fic,Meteors(Obito in Kirigakure. Gen. Spoilers.)





	Meteors (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this fan comic back in 2013 - I actually had 50 pages planned out, but no one really seemed to be reading it, plus things got busy IRL so I couldn't really devote that much time to it. I went back through my old fanart folders and quite liked it, so I thought I'd post what I have now. If there's interest I may be inclined to finish it, so we'll see :)
> 
> Based on the fic, [Meteors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/617480).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the fan comic was going to follow Obito's rise in Kirigakure and how he eventually turned Yagura into a puppet. The plot was, he would slowly break though Yagura's mental defenses, and Yagura would be like, "I'm blacking out," but he wouldn't know why; meanwhile, Yagura's brother is having suspicions about the man in the mask. Finally when Yagura is in one of those blackouts, he kills his brother - really it's Obito who does the killing - but Yagura, once he comes to, goes insane from grief, and Obito uses that moment to completely take over. It was dark and twisted and I really liked what I had thumbed out, but no one was reading it and I didn't feel the need to finish it. If there's interest I may pick it back up again. Let me know :)


End file.
